Hog feeders and hog feeding devices have been in existence for many years. The first hog feeding devices were constructed of wood and generally included a centrally disposed hopper which was in communication with a feeding area located therebelow. The biggest problem associated with the wooden hog feeding devices was that they would rot when exposed to the elements and that the hogs would chew upon the feeder thereby severely damaging the unit.
In an effort to overcome the objections to wooden feeders, one manufacturer has devised a concrete feeder wherein a plurality of concrete sections are bolted together to form at least the lower portion of the feeder. Although such a feeder did represent a significant improvement over the wooden feeders, the feeder does suffer from some serious disadvantages. One problem associated with the concrete feeder comprised of a plurality of component parts is that the feeder does leak at the joints of the concrete components. An additional disadvantage of devices of this type is that the feed tends to become lodged in the corners of the feed bowls. A still further problem associated with the concrete feeders of the prior art is that the feed in the hopper tends to plug or clog which results in the feed being unable to drop downwardly into the feed bowls. A still further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they are not easily removable from one location to another.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hog feeding device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hog feeder wherein the lower unit is of monolithic concrete construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hog feeder including means to prevent the plugging or clogging of feed therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hog feeding device including means for preventing moisture from entering the lower end of the hopper.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hog feeding device which may be easily removed from one location to another.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hog feeding device including means for varying the rate of flow from the hopper to the feed bowl.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hog feeding device which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.